


Welcome Home, Soldier

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, army!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Blaine is deployed two years ago. He hasn't been home to New York since then. But when Blaine is finally allowed to go home, he officially retires so he can be a stay at home dad. But not before he surprises his family on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 26





	Welcome Home, Soldier

Blaine doesn't tell Kurt he's coming home. He wanted to surprise his family. Blaine hasn't been home in two years, the longest he was ever deployed. When his general said he was finally able to go home, he gave him a letter of resignation. Very short and to the point, he didn't want to be away from his family anymore. Skype and the occasional phone call when he had enough signal for two years was hurting him. He wasn't able to see his daughter, Hepburn's, first steps. Or hear her first words. He never got to see their son, AJ be born. It was really tough.  
  
So when his letter was accepted, he literally jumped for joy. Giving so many people who were close around big bear hugs. Shouting: "I'm going home!" till the cows came home!  
  
As soon as he was able to, he headed straight to the airport. Reading all of the excessively, but ultimately adorable letters made out of different colors of construction paper he got from his kids over those two long years. His heart melting at the misspelled, crooked writing in multiple different crayons and markers.  
  
By the time he got off the plane, he had read all of those letters two times each (and a little bit depending on how long it took him to make out the words). He would also look at pictures of him and Kurt he took with him. One of his favorites was a printed out selfie of him and Kurt in front of their first Christmas tree as husbands.   
  
Going through the terminal and taking in the sights of the very familiar JFK Airport, it really hasn't changed a bit. He decided to get some donuts and cake pops, and hot chocolate for all of them. To help sweeten up his arrival. He quickly got an Uber after exiting the Starbucks he left. He smiled as he heard the jumbling gingerbread cookies he also got that was in a generic brown paper bag. Nothing wrong with tradition.  
  
He grinned as the sight of his and Kurt's apartment came into view. He had called up Burt before getting his Uber, just to make sure they didn't move in between the three months he hadn't been able to contact his family.  
  
He steps out after paying his driver and letting the building soak in. He began tearing up. Two years, it's been two years since he stepped into that apartment. What was he waiting for? He ran inside and got inside the elevator. Breathing deeply as he was elevated to the 12th floor. He couldn't wait to see his family again.

* * *

  
Kurt sighs and marks off another day on his calendar. In three days, Blaine will have been gone for three years. He looks at the dinner table and sees his sad children sitting in their seats. Disappointed coloring their faces. He hates seeing them so distressed. "I miss him too, sweeties." He sits down across from his daughter, Tracy.   
  
"When he come home?" Hepburn asks somberly.   
  
"Hopefully soon. Believe me, I miss Papa too, bu-" His sentence was cut off by knocking. "Hold on." He goes the door and opens it, grunting a bit. He still wasn't used to the weight. He gasps when it's opened all the way.  
  
"Blaine." He speaks breathlessly.  
  
"Surprise!" Blaine replies wetly. He drops his bags and holds his husband in his arms. Inhaling deeply. He still smelled like lavender and candy apple. His favorite of all the scents that Kurt has used for his shampoo and conditioner. "Oh, I've missed you so much..." He lets go and sees his children staring in awe at the table. "Come here!" They all run to him. And with AJ, he attempts. He scoops them all up in his arms and cries happily. "I've missed you all so much...you can't even-"  
  
After eating some of the sweets and drinking their hot-coco (which was pretty cooled by the time they drank it). He shared stories of receiving their letters, and all the experiences he had.   
  
Before they knew it, it was about 11:30. Way passed the kid's bedtime. They had fallen asleep and leaning against each other like dominos. Kurt and Blaine put them to bed before holding him close again. "I'm never going back...I'm gonna be a stay at home dad. And I saved so much money that I can help with the bills for a few months. And I'm so happy I'm home-" He chokes up and tries not to cry.  
  
"I've missed you too. And tomorrow...I think we need to have a special reunion...just us. I'm just too tired right now." Blaine smiles and nods. They hold each other close as they fall asleep together for the first time in so long. It's nice to be this close again.  
  
Kurt's last words before falling asleep are, "Welcome Home, Soldier."  
  
  
  



End file.
